History of Silence
by SexySenoritaPeggy
Summary: Serenity Elliot, a hearing impaired and mute girl (Who recently graduated from NYSD), discovers that her father is WWE Superstar Triple H and she decides to meet him and get to know him, but she also falls for a WWE Superstar in Roman Reigns. What will happen during this journey of finding family and possibly love? Roman Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am here with a requested fanfic by LoveTheEffect on Fanfiction (She's also a good friend of mine on Twitter BTW). So sorry for the long wait and the writer's block from time to time. So I did promise on a one shot that the first chapter will be up before September when I go back to college to start a new course and here we go, but I don't know when the second chapter will be up after this one so we'll have to see. Now this one involves an OC but this OC was also the requester's idea so I kind of own nobody in this fic which is a first time for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if it's crap, I'm so sorry but I am still kind of trying to get back to basics with the writing Fanfiction.**

* * *

Serenity Elliot wasn't really like one of your average girls. Well, many girls aren't like your average girls but there was really something different about Serenity. She was born in Paris, France but she was raised in New York City. She has a hearing impairment, meaning that she has a difficulty with hearing (But she's not completely deaf or anything) and she's also a mute person, meaning that she's unable to speak with her mouth and mainly communicates with sign language.

So here's a little story about Serenity. So as I mentioned, she was born in Paris, France and her mother was a single parent at the time because her father abandoned her sometime before Serenity was born. Soon, Serenity and her mother moved to New York City while Serenity was still a baby. Soon a few years have gone by and Serenity started school and her mother abandoned her at a boarding school called the New York School of Deaf (NYSD) since she wanted to move on with her life and since then, Serenity has never saw her mother ever again, but she still has never met her father, but she hopes someday she will, and also meets her mother again. Now it's many years later, Serenity is now 18 years old and she's officially graduated from NYSD and she's ready to go to Kent University.

So it's days after graduation and Serenity's friends Mason Young and Adam Lee (who also went to NYSD with her, but Mason is the only one that can hear out of the three of them because he has a cochlear implant and he's able to communicate with other people really well without anybody shouting in his ear or anything) are taking her to a WWE show live in Madison Square Garden. Serenity isn't really a big fan of professional wrestling but she knew Adam and Mason love it and since there was three tickets, she decided she should tag along and see what's there. Of course wrestling but she hopes to have an awesome time before she focuses on college when Summer break is over.

Serenity, Adam and Mason got to Madison Square Garden and the guys were so excited about the show while Serenity was just hoping to maybe get an interest after watching one show, which could happen but maybe not. They all communicated to each other in American Sign Language of course but while they were doing that, someone behind them was making fun of them.

"Hey dorks, have you forgotten how to speak and decide to use hand puppetry as a special language or whatever?" an average teenage boy (with a Daniel Bryan t-shirt) asked jokingly before he laughed and high fived his friend (with a Dolph Ziggler t-shirt).

"Listen up bastards, we're actually graduates from NYSD so shut the fuck up!" said Mason.

"Oh, you're deaf. Strange that you can hear though."

"I have a cochlear implant Blind Mouse and my grandparents were audiologist so think about that."

"What about these two?"

The Daniel Bryan fan shouted in Adam's ear asking if he can hear him while the Dolph Ziggler fan shouted in Serenity's, both for a joke and the three of them just decided to ignore the two guys, which they did. Several more minutes went by and everyone went inside and went to their seats waiting for the show to start.

***FF to after the show***

The show was amazing. Mason, Adam and Serenity saw Superstars like Randy Orton, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Bray Wyatt and Divas like Paige, The Bella Twins, Natalya, AJ Lee and many other Superstars and Divas. Literally, it was a fun night and they can't wait for WWE to be in Manhattan again. Adam and Serenity might not have heard a lot but luckily they had Mason there to help with letting them know what the announcers and everybody was saying. Isn't being deaf great? Well, they would know if it is or isn't.

Adam, Mason and Serenity left the arena and they were then met again by those two morons that messed with them before the show.

"Hey Deaf Dorks, did you enjoy the show?" The Daniel Bryan fan asked. "Depends if you watched it since you mostly can't hear."

"Didn't I tell you before to fuck off?" Mason asked. "Last time I checked, I did, so fuck off."

Mason, Adam and Serenity walked away and went home after a fun night of WWE live in Madison Square Garden and now they have to focus

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. My apologies for it being a bit crap and not being too long. It is the first chapter so give me a break. Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you guys are so nice when it came to the first chapter, even though I did a shitty job and made it not as long. So because of the many Favourites, Follows and also getting positive reviews back on the first chapter, I've decided to post the second chapter now and I promise this one will be longer than the first for sure. Now, if anyone has seen what I've done before in requested Fanfics and one shots, I definitely do what the requester asks but sometimes I like to add my own little ideas to it to make things pretty interesting because I'm the kind that loves to make things interesting. Anyway, here's the second chapter and remember that I own nobody, the OCs are credited to the requester and everybody in WWE is credited to them because they're real. Okay, I'll leave you to it.**

* * *

So a couple of weeks have gone by since Serenity, Adam and Mason went to WWE Live from Madison Square Garden. Serenity is at home reading a magazine and having some Cookies and Cream Fit Crunch Bars by Robert Irvine, which are her favourite snacks. While she was doing her thing at home, she thought about finally finding her parents since she spent her life (Kind of) without them. Of course Adam know Serenity and they're really close, like brother and sister and he knows all about her what's happened with her parents while Mason just thinks Serenity and her mother don't get along well instead of knowing she abandoned her daughter. Serenity knew she had to find out either now or never so she put the magazine down and looked all over the house for her birth certificate.

Little note: On Serenity's 15th birthday, the hospital in Paris gave her her birth certificate to get her passport so that on her 16th birthday, she could go home to France and also to go there in the summer of that year.

Serenity found her birth certificate and she recognised her mother's name (They both have the same last name) and she saw that it said her father is Paul Levesque. Frankly she had no idea who on earth Paul Levesque was so she decided to look him up. She went on her laptop and searched for Paul Levesque, and she found out that Paul Levesque was none other than one of the people that she saw that night in Madison Square Garden with Adam and Mason. It was WWE Superstar Triple H. She also found out that he's married to Stephanie McMahon and they have three kids called Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. Serenity was surprised of this information that her father is in WWE and she has three little sisters but she knew she had to meet him. She also found some more information online and she found out just next week WWE is going to be in Europe before Summerslam and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are doing a signing in Paris, France and also there was a WWE show that night and she knew what she had to do to meet her father.

***Next Week, Paris***

Serenity flew from New York to Paris just two days ago, she was able to get a ticket for the WWE show in Paris before she left New York and she got her ticket for the WWE signing to meet Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and now she's ready to meet them. Unlike the French WWE fans, she was kind of the only one not wearing any wrestling merchandise of any kind but she decided to blend in with the crowd any ways. Everyone waited around until Triple H and Stephanie came out to sit at the table and start the signing, which took about 10 minutes after everyone went inside for them to arrive from the back and sit at the table and get the signing started. Once Triple H and Stephanie were sat down, it was finally time for every French WWE fan to meet The Game and The Billion Dollar Princess.

Triple H and Stephanie met a lot of WWE fans from long time adult fans since the Attitude Era to young child fans who got into wrestling not too long ago. Suddenly, they meet this girl with Long Dark Brown hair, Tanned skin, Brown eyes (Who was Serenity) and they noticed she wasn't wearing any WWE or wrestling merchandise at all. Like it was some normal person who wasn't really a wrestling fan. She was mainly wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of jeans an Nike's trainers, but they figured since she's waited in line that she would be a wrestling fan any ways. When Stephanie saw the girl, she noticed there was actually a lot of similarity with her and Triple H, which was just shocking, but Triple H didn't see it that much.

"Hello." said Triple H.

"Hi." said Stephanie.

Serenity couldn't say reply back due to her not hearing very well and she properly didn't read Triple H and Stephanie's lips. She actually can read lips really well but she didn't catch what the two WWE employees said.

"Can she hear?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know, but she looks a lot like you." said Stephanie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you could be related."

Triple H stood up and shouted in Serenity's ear asking if she can hear but she could barely hear him. One thing she hated so much was that people always got close to her and shouted in her ear. Frankly it always pissed her off since she can read lips, but she responded in American Sign Language that she could barely hear him and that she can read people's lips. Sadly neither Stephanie or Triple H knew what she was saying in American Sign Language due to not understanding it, but they knew it was Sign Language. They just didn't know what it meant.

"Umm... Sorry, I don't speak sign language." Triple H said when he sat back down in his seat.

"Me neither." said Stephanie. "Well, I can say this, but you actually look a lot like Triple H here."

Serenity said 'Thank you' in ASL (American Sign Language) and Stephanie and Triple H just guessed that meant 'Thank you' for two people that do not know Sign Language at all.

"I think that's thank you so I'll just say you're welcome." said Stephanie.

Triple H noticed Serenity had a letter in her hand and figured that it might be for either him or Stephanie.

"Is that letter for one of us?" Triple H asked.

After Serenity read Triple H's lips, she nodded and gave the letter to him and he put it on the table for him to read afterwards, then she had a photo taken with The Game and The Billion Dollar Princess, then she left and they moved on to the next person. Frankly it was a busy afternoon for them and soon it was time for them to head to the arena for the show tonight.

***Later, Arena***

Stephanie and Triple H got to the arena and they still had pictures and letters from fans that gave them pictures and letters at the signing and they decided to look through them. Suddenly, Triple H got to the letter that Serenity gave him and had a read through it hoping it would just be a normal fan letter that would say the normal fan stuff saying that she's a big fan and all that shit. Instead it was completely nothing like that and more of a letter from a long lost relative or something like that.

"What'cha reading?" Stephanie asked.

"This letter from the deaf girl that you said that looks like me." said Triple H.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said some things about herself and that recently she found out that I'm her father."

"You had a daughter before we got together?"

"I guess so. I do remember a little over 18 years ago that I dated this French girl and we had sex one time, then she told me she was pregnant and then I left her because I was not ready to become a father because I was a bit too young for all that. I had no idea she had the baby and raised it. Well, raised the baby for a little while and then left her at a boarding school for the deaf."

"Do you think we should find this girl again so you can properly get to know her? I think you should."

"Steph, I'm not too sure on this."

"Paul, Honey, she's your daughter and she's spent the most of her life without you and her mom. I really think you should properly unite with her."

Triple H thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, if she's at the show tonight, I'll get people to look out for her and then after the show, she can come backstage and I'll properly get to know her, but since she can use Sign Language, We'll have Dolph Ziggler with us while we meet her." said Triple H.

"Alright then. So it's settled." said Stephanie.

***Later, After the show***

The show has ended and of course Serenity attended, but she wasn't anywhere near the front, but security remembered to look out for her to bring her backstage before the show. Once everyone was about to leave, one security member approached Serenity with a piece of paper that told her she's been asked by Stephanie McMahon and Triple H to meet her backstage and she was thinking what was going on, other than the fact that possibly Triple H read Serenity's letter telling him that she's his daughter. After she read the note, she nodded saying to the man that she's ready to go backstage, but they waited for everyone to leave first since they don't want there to be giving ideas that they can let fans go backstage all they want after the show, which they don't unless it's someone close to one of the performers that were in stage tonight. Once everyone was gone, Serenity went backstage with the security guard and he gave her a visitor's pass first before she decided to go around backstage doing anything. Then she was taken to the General Manager's office. The security guard knocked on the door and just 5 seconds later, it was Stephanie McMahon who opened the door.

"Hey Stephanie, is this the girl you asked me to bring?" The Security Guard asked.

"Yes she is. Thank you for bringing her here." said Stephanie. "Come on in Serenity."

The Security Guard left and Serenity stepped into the office and she noticed Triple H was talking to a fellow WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler. Of course what many people who know Dolph or are a big fan of his knows that Dolph is fluent in ASL and they figured of using him to help with translating both English to ASL and ASL to English. Even though Serenity could read lips really well, she figured it could work having someone translate for her in ASL to see if they have skills, and to save any misreading lips at any time since that happens from time to time for someone that can read lips like the back of her hand. So Triple H and Stephanie sat down together on one sofa while Serenity sat down on a different sofa with Dolph next to her. While Stephanie and Triple H were talking, Dolph used ASL to properly communicate with Serenity so she was mostly looking at Dolph than Stephanie and Triple H.

"So Serenity, we were actually surprised to find out you were Paul's daughter. Mainly because of the fact that he never mentioned you before we even started dating or anything years ago." Stephanie said while Dolph did ASL to communicate with Serenity. "But we figured it would be best since we found out you lived without both your mom and your dad growing up that you should at least be a part of our family, and we figured since there's people like you out there in the world, you should have a job here to help deaf WWE fans. Pretty much bring WWE to the deaf world. So what do you say?"

After Serenity focused on Dolph's ASL, she replied in ASL that she would love to be part of their family and that she would also love to help bring WWE to the deaf world since she does have friends who are also deaf.

"What did she say Dolph?" Triple H asked.

"She said yes, to both suggestions." said Dolph.

"Awesome. Okay then, it's settled." said Stephanie.

Serenity was so excited to become a part of the WWE crew by bringing WWE to the deaf world and she's also excited to finally have a bond with her father and she also hopes to have a great relationship with Stephanie as well. Once Serenity was hired, she was shown the way out the back way and then soon it was the start of something new for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Probably the requester wouldn't want me to include Dolph Ziggler while Serenity has the proper introduction with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H but I remember that I found out Dolph can do American Sign Language so I figured he should be part of the story as someone that can speak to Serenity in one of the only languages she can communicate in (Another being French Sign Language, but it might not be mentioned during the story since I don't think any people that do use French Sign Language will make an appearance at all) but I'm not going to make them as good friends unless the requester wants me to, but we'll see what happens, so Dolph will make occasional appearances but isn't a major character in this story, unless asked by the requester or any reviewers that do want to see more of Dolph and then I'll include him even more but he won't be a major character at all.**

**Also with the signing bit of this story, as most people that have read my stories would know that on one Author's Note in a story that I went to a signing myself to meet Wade Barrett and Paige and my mum actually gave Wade a letter and he didn't read it once he was given it and he kept it to one side with fan pictures and all that so I have experience on everything after one time. Also with the going backstage after a show thing, I know that definitely happens with people that are close to the wrestlers. Explains Randy Orton's girlfriend Kim Kessler having a seat to every show and then goes backstage to leave with him. Shit happens.**

**So on a personal note, next week I have my college induction for my new course and the week after that I will officially start the course and get my schedule, my equipment and everything I need so if I have a crazy schedule where I have to do college work and then some work at home too and don't have time to write Fanfiction, either I'll be on a hiatus until half term or I will write on the weekends and get them published ASAP but it depends on my schedule and what's going to happen so the third chapter will be up soon and I'll definitely give updates on myself and what's been happening since I last wrote from time to time but if you want to get some info straight away, you'll have to follow me on Twitter AntiDivaPeggy (Ask me to follow back and I will), Instagram AntiDivaPeggy or if you just want to see stuff I like posting for fun and shit, my Tumblr WWEBritishSwag.**

**That's kind of it for me and I promise I'll have a new chapter up soon but I don't exactly know when.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a third chapter. **

**So before you start reading, I thought I should give a little update on how I've been with college and everything. It's all going good. I'm loving my course, even though I'm the oldest but I learnt to live with it because then I can be like the big sister in the group. By the way, I'm in college three days a week (Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays) at the moment, but I think the schedule will change later in the year so I'm making sure I'm prepared for that, but at the moment, I'm mainly doing my days off for free time and maybe practice some of my college work if I'm in the mood to but good news is I finish in 2 weeks so maybe a forth chapter will be on pretty quickly, depending on how well I do on that chapter (I'm a professional when it comes to getting writer's block LOL). Also I'm still single by the way and I think my ex wants to get back together with me, but I just wanna stay friends and try and find a new guy since I've had on and off relationships with a few people and those relationships are not my cuppa tea. **

**Also for all Wade Barrett fans that ever read this, I have made a new blog on Tumblr called 'Bad News Barrett Support' but the username for it is 'bnbsupport' so if you wanna follow, search for 'bnbsupport' in the search box and if you see the name, follow us. Also our Instagram for that is the same thing. By the way, we're not on Twitter at the moment but I'm thinking when Wade Barrett's back in the ring as normal, we'll get it up and I'll let you know there. Finally, ********I've started these hashtag called #WadeBarrettPose and #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday. You know that PrettySlamma on Twitter did #NikkiBellaPose and #NikkiBellaPoseTuesday? Well, I want you to try doing that, but instead of having one hand on your shoulder like Nikki does, it's when you have either one or both your hands in a fist like Wade Barrett does sometimes when he poses with his fans, but remember you have to use #WadeBarrettPose and if you wanna post yourself doing it weekly, use #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday and post it on Wednesdays and remember to post it on Twitter, Tumblr and/or Instagram. If you completely don't get the idea of the Wade Barrett Pose, just look for the hashtags on Twitter and Instagram and they will give you a better idea. Make sure you get posing and I can't wait to see your pics.**

**So here's the third chapter and I must apologise in advance for it being a bit shitty because of days I had writer's block so try and be as nice as possible please? Thank you.**

* * *

It's a few days later and Serenity is excited as ever to start her job to bring WWE to The Deaf World. Stephanie has been trying to get along well with Serenity and as for Triple H, since finding out Serenity is his daughter, he's been trying to be a proper father since he feels bad that he and Serenity's mother let Serenity be raised by NYSD and not having a proper mother or father raise her growing up, but he is trying of course.

It's almost time for the tapings for Superstars and Monday Night Raw from London, England. Serenity is backstage having an ASL conversation with Dolph and getting to know each other since Serenity is still new to the company. While they were having a conversation, Nikki Bella, Naomi and Cameron were walking by and they noticed the hearing impaired 18 year old with The Show Off and they all decided to find out who she is and also introduce themselves to her.

"Hey Dolph." said Nikki.

"Hi." said Naomi.

"Hello ladies." said Dolph.

"Who's this girl you're talking to?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, this is Serenity. She's going to be bringing WWE to the deaf world according to Stephanie and Paul, and apparently they recently found out that she's Paul's daughter."

Dolph used his ASL to introduce Serenity to Brie, Nikki, Naomi and Cameron and then Serenity just offered a handshake and a smile. The girls each accepted the offer to shake Serenity's hand and they smiled back.

"Why isn't she talking?" Cameron asked. "Did she forget to learn or was she never taught?"

Cameron laughed after she said that since she thought it was funny, but the others didn't find it funny one bit since they know it's not nice to make fun of someone because they aren't saying anything.

"Cameron, it's not nice of you to make fun of someone because they aren't talking." said Nikki. "It could be possible that she's really shy because she's new here to WWE. If you were just a shy newbie who was scared to speak, you wouldn't like it if someone went up to you and made fun of you because you're shy."

"Actually, Paul and Stephanie told me that she's deaf, kinda." said Dolph.

Cameron shouted in Serenity's ear and the eldest daughter of The Game did not like that one bit, like every time someone shouts in her ear.

"Cameron, stop. You're not being nice right now." said Naomi.

"Who cares? She won't stick around for that long." said Cameron.

Cameron left and went to the locker room.

"I'm so sorry about her. She can be a bitch sometimes." said Nikki.

Serenity told Nikki in ASL that it's okay and she's use to being treated like how she was treated by Cameron, although it does piss her off.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

"It means that it's okay and she's use to people treating her like Cameron does, even if it pisses her off." Dolph explained.

"I feel really bad, but if you want some girl friends around here, Naomi and I have your back." said Nikki.

Serenity responded saying 'Thank you' in ASL.

"That means thank you right?" Nikki asked.

"Yes it does." said Dolph.

"Okay then. We'll see you around."

Naomi and Nikki went to the locker room to get ready for Raw tonight and Dolph and Serenity continued their ASL conversation for a bit until Dolph had to get ready for Raw tonight. Then Serenity did her own thing before Raw.

While Serenity was waiting around backstage, she was texting her best friend Melody who lives in France. Unlike Mason and Adam, Melody can hear really well and she knows all about why Serenity is a mute person. Apparently Serenity's mother use to think that Serenity had a hideous voice because she use to stumble on words and Melody apparently was the last person to hear Serenity's voice since she was 4 years old before she was stuck in NYSD for the rest of her school life.

While she was texting Melody, Stephanie walked by with WWE Champion Roman Reigns, then she noticed her husband's daughter doing her own thing, then went over to her, said hello and gave her a quick hug for a few seconds, then Serenity noticed Roman next to Stephanie wondering who he is.

"Oh, Serenity, this is our WWE Champion, Roman Reigns." said Stephanie. "Roman, this is Serenity. Paul's eldest daughter that we recently found out about and she's going to be bringing WWE to the deaf world."

"Ah, okay." said Roman.

Roman shouted 'Nice to meet you' in Serenity's ear while reaching his hand out for a handshake. Of course he shouted in her ear because he thought she was deaf, from what he's heard and Serenity still thought it was rude for him to shout in her ear, but she shook Roman's hand anyways because it's mainly what you do when you meet someone.

"Roman, just to let you know that she can read lips and also she can communicate in Sign Language very well with Dolph Ziggler from what I've seen. So you don't need to shout in her ear." said Stephanie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll remember not to do that next time." said Roman.

"Let's hope so. She is part of WWE now and we do need to treat her like family."

"Don't worry Steph, I will."

"Okay so we'll be heading off. Oh, Serenity, if you see Wade Barrett, let him know that I need to see him."

Serenity gave Stephanie a smile and a nod in response meaning that she'll look out for Wade Barrett, even though she hasn't met him yet. Stephanie and Roman went to the General Manager's office and Serenity went somewhere private for her to do her own thing, then she bumped into someone bigger than her accidentally. She looked to see who it was and that man was none other than the World Heavyweight Champion himself Wade Barrett.

"Hey, watch it-" said Wade. "Oh, sorry Love. Are you lost?"

Serenity shook her head, meaning no and that she isn't lost.

"Oh, a quiet one eh?" Wade asked "To be honest, I actually don't like girls who talk a lot. it's really annoying, but quiet girls are kind of annoying too because they don't talk much and it feels like they're not even there. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wade Barrett."

Wade reached his hand out for a handshake and Serenity shook his hand. Of course The Game's daughter read the Former Bare-Knuckle Champion's lips and knew that he said his name was Wade Barrett, and then she said in ASL that Stephanie needs to speak to him, but he didn't know what any of that meant.

"Sorry Darling, I don't speak with my hands. I speak with my mouth." said Wade. "But you seem like you might have forgotten how to speak with your mouth so just write down what you want to say to me. Make sure I can read your writing."

Wade got a notepad and a pen and gave it to Serenity, which she wrote down that Stephanie needed to see him. Then she gave him the piece of paper and read it well since Serenity's writing isn't scruffy at all.

"Oh, Stephanie needs to see me. Well I'll see you around." said Wade.

Wade went to the General Manager's office and Serenity continued doing her own thing until Raw started.

***Later***

Raw was on and Serenity was backstage watching the show. All of a sudden, Triple H approaches her.

"Hey Sweetheart." said Triple H.

Triple H gave her daughter a fatherly hug, which she returned the hug for a few seconds before they kept hands and everything to themselves.

"Look, I feel really bad that I left you before you were born and also that your mom took you to a boarding school and left you there without ever returning to see you, but I do wanna make it up to you by being there for you for now on." said Triple H.

Serenity said thank you in ASL to her father, which he knew it meant that since it's an easy one for him to understand, even though he doesn't speak any kind of sign language at all.

"You're welcome." said Triple H. "So have you made any new friends here?"

Serenity nodded in response.

"Okay then. I can't wait to see who you've-" said Triple H.

Nikki approached the two of them.

"Serenity, hi." Nikki said when she gave Serenity a quick hello hug for a few seconds. "Oh, hey Paul."

"Nikki, hi." said Triple H. "So you're one of Serenity's new friends?"

"Yeah, Dolph introduced me, Naomi and Cameron to her earlier today. Naomi and I were sweet to her but Cameron was being a bitch, like always."

"Ah that Cameron. She really needs to work on her issues so bad. So are you ready for your match tonight against AJ?"

"Totally. I hope when I win tonight that I'll get my Diva's title shot at Summerslam."

"Naomi's already in line for that, but if you do win, I promise you'll get your shot at Night of Champions."

"Awesome. Thank you so much."

"No problem. So why don't you two have a quick... whatever it is with each other? I would say conversation but you know my daughter here really isn't much of a talker."

"Yeah, I know she's deaf and does sign language, but I'm thinking about taking lessons in sign language so there will definitely be a lot of that going on."

"Okay then. Well I'll see you later."

Triple H left and then Nikki and Serenity had their (kind of) conversation during the show. Mainly getting to know each other better and maybe having more of a friendly vibe with each other, which they really did enjoy each other's company. Soon, Nikki had her match and she had to run, but Serenity watched the show and watched Nikki face AJ during her match.

***Later***

Raw has ended a while ago and Serenity is still backstage with everyone and she decided to leave with Triple H and Stephanie after the show.

Serenity's walking around backstage trying to find the way out of the arena, then she bumped into someone, and it was Wade again.

"Oh, watch it you-" said Wade. "Seriously, I really think that you're just clumsy because you're always bloody bumping into me today. Get some help will you?"

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?" Triple H asked when he approached his daughter and The Former Bare-Knuckle Brawler.

"This girl here is just clumsy. Why on earth would you hire her Paul?"

"Well apparently she's my daughter."

".. What?"

Wade looked at both Serenity and Triple H and actually noticed the resemblance in them and realised they are father and daughter.

"Oh, now I see it." said Wade. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you clumsy Darling. I'm sometimes the 'Judge A Book By It's Cover' kind of guy. I know I wasn't seeing where I was going so it's all good."

Serenity gave Wade a friendly smile in response since he doesn't understand ASL and there's no paper and pen anywhere near by.

"Is she usually quiet?" Wade asked.

"She's deaf actually, but she can read lips really well so if you shout in her ear, don't." said Triple H.

"Oh, good to know. Well I'll see you both later."

Wade left the arena after he said that.

"He can be a bit..." said Triple H.

Serenity nodded in response meaning that she's saying 'Yeah'.

"We should get going." said Triple H.

Soon, everyone was gone from the arena and ready to move along with the tour until WWE was finally back in the US.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, I know that some facts may be a bit mixed up and all that like the muteness thing and maybe the deaf thing (If you don't know what I'm saying there, I don't know either) but I've actually been learning some things about deaf people and also mute people while I've been writing this story. To be honest, before I wrote this story, I didn't know a lot about deaf people and mainly that they just can't hear, while when it came to mute people, I didn't think there was anybody in the world that was like that until I found out some information from the internet and also the one who requested this story to happen (who I get along really well with).**

**Also I know that some people aren't holding certain championships at the moment in real life but this is FanFiction people and I'm the writer so I get to decide how the story goes, plus the requester can also give her ideas to me and they'll be on here. Anyway, there will be a forth chapter pretty soon so keep your eyes pealed for that and I'll also give updates when I can. Also follow me on Twitter and Instagram 'AntiDivaPeggy' if you want to know some info sooner than later. BTW, I've now got 438 and I'm trying to reach 500 to make myself half way to 1000. Don't worry, I do tweet about Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins at times as well as Randy Orton and Wade Barrett.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for 'History of Silence' and I actually had some troubles with what to do for this chapter so I asked my friend Saphire (The requester for this story for those that don't know or don't remember) to help me with some ideas for this chapter and just to let you know that there's gonna be quite a surprise with this chapter so keep your eyes pealed for that.**

**So on a personal note, I had my half term last week and I spent most of it working on this chapter because I want to get all you readers wanting more and also because many of you have wanted to see what's coming next and since I'm so nice, I just had to, but now I'm back in college for the second part of the first term and I might not write much until the Christmas holidays. Also if you remember my blog on Tumblr 'BNBSupport', that's been shut down and everything for now due to well.. not many fans and all that. One other thing is that my hashtags aren't being used much, but it'll mainly be an sometimes thing for #WadeBarrettPose, but as for #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday, I'm afraid I've got some bad news (Way to use BNB on you eh? Sorry, I'm a big BNB fan if you don't know). #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday won't be used at all for me anymore, but you can still use it if you want. Well who cares right? This really isn't a BNB story so I'll shut up about him. A final thing is the UK still doesn't have the WWE Network, which I've wanted for so long. Arrrgh!**

**Anyway, enough of my personal life and what I've been up to. Here's the story, and I'm sorry if the chapter is either crap or not best. I am trying and I've not written the last chapter since... weeks ago. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

So WWE is back in the US after the tour in Europe, and of course it is still Summer break. Stephanie and Serenity have definitely been getting along great for sure and also Stephanie has been getting to know more about Serenity and she found out that Serenity is starting college soon and Stephanie wants to make sure that her WWE schedule isn't in the way of anything, but good news is it didn't get in the way at all. As for Triple H, he's still treating his 18 year old daughter like a little girl because of abandoning her before she was born. Also since joining WWE, her relationship with the rest of the WWE roster is either good or bad, depending on the people and how they treat her. Also Serenity has been teaching Nikki ASL to help them communicate better than having Serenity read everyone's lips and having to response by using her hands and they don't know what she's trying to tell them. Luckily Nikki was a pro just like that and she even decided that she and Serenity have their own home signs which is kind of part Sign Language and part BFF talk (or whatever it's called when two best friends speak in their own language that no one understands).

A few weeks have gone by and work has been good for everyone of course. Tonight is Monday Night Raw and at the moment, Serenity is backstage on her phone texting Adam and then all of a sudden, Nikki walks by with her boyfriend John Cena. She noticed Serenity and John took her over to the daughter of The Game and she girls greeted each other with a 'Hello' hug.

"Hey, I've seen you around here a lot." said John. "Serenity right?"

Serenity nodded in response after reading John's lips asking for her name.

"Thought so. Nicole here has been talking a lot about you ever since you girls met and I figured now would be the time to meet you." said John.

John and Serenity shook hands and then without saying anything, Serenity was trying to tell Nikki that she's definitely picked the perfect guy for her and Nikki smiled in response and said 'Thank you' in ASL.

"I didn't know you speak sign language." said John.

"Yeah, Serenity's been teaching me." said Nikki.

"Why can't you get Dolph to, since he does speak with his mouth?" John suggested. "No offence Serenity."

Serenity smiled in response meaning that there was no offence taken.

"She's great John. Besides, I really want to show her some signs that I've learnt." said Nikki.

"Go on then." said John.

Nikki showed Serenity the new signs that she learnt and honestly the 18 year old was really impressed with Nikki's work that when she was done, she responded by giving Nikki a round of applause meaning that she did a good job, which Nikki did a bow and then said 'Thank you' in ASL.

"Looks like you'll have to teach me some Sign Language." said John.

Serenity nodded in response meaning that she'll definitely give John ASL lessons when needed.

"Well okay. We have to get going so we'll see you around." said John.

John and Nikki left, then Serenity went to her father's and Stephanie's office to have sometime to herself.

***Later***

Serenity is sitting on the sofa in Stephanie and Triple H's office and she was the only one in the room. Then soon as you know it, someone comes in and it's Stephanie.

"Hey Serenity." said Stephanie.

Serenity responded with a smile and a wave.

"Your dad has been looking for you, wondering where you are because he actually wants to talk to you about something. Not sure what but you should go find out." said Stephanie.

Soon as you know it, Serenity is on her feet and out of the room. Then all of a sudden, Serenity's phone goes off on the table. Of course Stephanie, being the nosey person that she is, checked Serenity's phone and noticed it was a text message from her friend Melody which said, 'Still not talking?' and from reading that text, Stephanie had completely no idea what Melody meant by that, but she started to have the idea that Serenity actually talks with her mouth as well but no one knows about it. Should she tell her husband, or not?

***Backstage Area***

Serenity was looking for Triple H in the backstage area since obviously he had to be around. Then suddenly, Cameron pushed into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cameron said before she ".. Actually, I'm so not."

Serenity rolled her eyes in response and she was about to walk away until Cameron put her hand in front of the hearing impaired 18 year old to stop her from walking away.

"Hey, don't just walk away from me." said Cameron. "I know you can't hear, but I am talking to you right now. Now I don't know why you got hired by Triple H and Stephanie, besides your daddy is actually Triple H, but I suggest that you leave soon before word gets around about you."

One again, Serenity rolled her eyes in response showing that she doesn't give a shit about what Cameron says about her to the entire locker room, because she is the better person. Then Cameron flicked Serenity's forehead a lot and then Serenity was about to fight back until...

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted.

That was none other than The Game himself, Triple H, who then walked over to the girls and he was definitely upset at Cameron.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?" Triple H asked. "That is my daughter for god's sake."

"Well she was being mean to me and saying things like that I'm a complete bitch and all that." said Cameron.

Serenity responded with a facial expression showing that she has no idea what Cameron was on about and Triple H didn't even believe it either since he knows his eldest daughter doesn't talk with her mouth.

"I don't believe you Cameron." said Triple H. "Apologise to Serenity or else you'll be suspended for 30 days with no pay."

"What?! You can't do that." said Cameron.

"Oh yes I can Little Miss 'Girl Bye'. You work for me Sweetheart, so apologise or suspension with no pay."

".. Fine. I'm sorry."

Cameron walked away in a strop after she apologised to Serenity.

"I'm sorry about her. She really can be quite the bitch around here." said Triple H.

Serenity responded by saying it's okay in ASL.

"So I'm guessing Stephanie found you and told you to find me to talk about something, right?" Triple H asked.

Serenity nodded in response.

"Okay, well let's talk somewhere where no one can interrupt us." said Triple H

Triple H took her daughter to some place private to have a conversation.

***Later, during the show***

Serenity is walking around backstage since she just finished having a business conversation with her father. Then soon as you know it, she bumps into someone and this time, it was Roman and not Wade for a change.

"Oh, sorry Sweetheart." said Roman.

Serenity looked at Roman with the evil eye since she thinks Roman is an a-hole since they met and Roman shouted in her ear.

"Look, are you still mad over me shouting on your ear?" Roman asked. "Look, I'm not an ass-hole or anything. Normally when I meet deaf people, either I say nothing to them or I shout in their ear to make sure they know I'm talking to them... Okay that came out wrong, but seriously, I'm a nice guy."

After Roman said that, his former Shield members Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose approaches him and Serenity.

"Hey hey, if it isn't Romey?" said Dean.

"Dean, I told you I don't like you calling me that." said Roman.

"Sorry but we think it's funny that your mom calls you it, so why not?"

"I'll make sure he's handled." said Seth. "So is this your new little girlfriend or...? Wait, I know you. You're Triple H's daughter who we've heard about. I'm Seth Rollins and this is Dean Ambrose."

Serenity shook hands with both Seth and Dean and the four of them chatted for a while until Stephanie approached them.

"Hey guys." said Stephanie. "You don't mind if I take Serenity from you guys quickly? I need a quick chat to her."

"Go on ahead. She is your stepdaughter." said Dean.

Stephanie told Serenity to follow her to her office. Once they got there, they sat down together and honestly, Serenity didn't know what she's up for.

"Look, I know I'm not actually your mom, but you know that I am a mom and as a mom, I like to get into my kids' business, but I noticed this text on your phone from somebody called Melody, I think she must be a friend of yours from home or whatever, and I noticed she texted you this." Stephanie said before giving Serenity her phone back.

Serenity looked at the text from Melody that Stephanie read, and straight away, she knew that she was busted by her father's current wife.

"What is this about Serenity?" Stephanie asked.

Serenity looked to see if someone was going to walk in before she decided to do what she had to do and then she took a deep breath and then...

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I'm not deaf. Well, I'm actually deaf in one ear which is the one that everyone shouts in, but my hearing is better in the other ear. Also I'm a mute person and I use Sign Language because when I was little, my mother use to think I had a hideous voice and I use to stumble on words and all that." Serenity explained. "But Melody, who I knew from living in France when I was little, she knew what I sounded like and she was the last person to hear me properly talk."

"Oh..." Stephanie replied. "Well I'm literally surprised by knowing this to be honest, but should we let your dad know about this?"

"I think we should let him know when the time is right because I just started to know you both so I think we should give it some time before we let him know."  
Stephanie and Serenity agreed on that plan and decided to pretend everything was normal for now before saying anything.

***Later***

Raw has ended a while ago and Serenity is on her way out of the arena to meet up with Stephanie and Triple H. Then all of a sudden, she see's Cameron again.

"Oh where are you going?" Cameron asked. "Going to see your mommy and daddy?"

Serenity tried to ignore Cameron but one again, she got in the 18 year old's way.

"Hey, I've told you before not to walk away from me." said Cameron. "Now since you're gonna stay, you're gonna listen to me, well at least somehow know what I'm saying since you're deaf, but at least you can read lips so read mine: Get outta here soon, or I'm gonna get'cha."

Cameron left but not without saying 'Girl Bye' like she always does. Once she was gone, Naomi approached her.

"Hey, are you okay Serenity?" Naomi asked.

Serenity nodded in response to Naomi's answer, then she went outside and met with her father and Stephanie to go to the next town for the Smackdown taping.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that for this chapter and I apologise to the requester if I missed anything out that she suggested. I just wanted this up ASAP and I was just doing it all over the place and not thinking of what to add next. Also did I mention to all of you that I know how Americans say some words whilst I'm actually a Brit myself? I might have. I have a crappy memory by the way so don't blame me for that. Anyway, that's chapter 4 and soon chapter 5 will be up, and I actually have a couple of plans myself for this one. Stay tuned.**


End file.
